Ben 10: Alien Force Karaoke
by IceGirl2772
Summary: Completely random idea. Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Sarah and Nelson do some karaoke. Users and OCs are welcome. More info inside.
1. Introduction

Me: Hey, guys. What's up?

Ben: You've got another idea, haven't you?

Me: How did you guess!?

Ben: The look on your face was a dead giveaway.

Me: *mumbling* I seriously have to work on my poker face.

Julie: What did you have in mind, Ice?

Me: I'm thinking we should do an Australian Idol kind of thing. For those what don't know what Australian Idol is, it's like American Idol, except its set in Australia. When we do this, there'll be no winners, no eliminations and no categories on song choices.

Kevin: Not bad.

Gwen: I'm in.

Julie: Are Sarah and Nelson doing it?

Sarah: *pops out of nowhere* Sure am, little sis!

Nelson: Besides, it beats pulling pranks on Ben and Kevin any day.

Ben and Kevin: What?

Nelson: Nothing.

Me: So you're all in?

Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Sarah and Nelson: We're in!

Sarah: This should be fun!

Me: Alright, you lot. Don't get too excited.

For everyone who's reading this, users and OCs are welcome to join too. If you want to enter an OC and want somebody to sing a certain song, let me know in a review or PM. You're choice. I'll be the host of the entire thing and the judges I will announce next chapter.

Gwen: Reckon people will do this?

Me: I hope so.

Kevin: Oh. People will do it alright. *cracks knuckles*

Me: No violence, Kevin. People don't have to do this.

Kevin: You never let me have any fun.

Gwen: That's the main idea.

Me: Alright, you lot. Scram. Tomorrow we get started.

Sarah and Nelson: See ya, Ice! *scrams*

Me: *looks at Julie* What's up with them?

Julie: They won't tell me.

Me: I find that a huge surprise. They usually tell you everything that's going on. How long has it been like this?

Julie: A month now.

Me: OK. I'll talk to them tomorrow and see if I can get something out of them. Hey. I'm not stopping you guys from leaving.

Gwen and Kevin: Hasta la vista, people! *run off*

Me: OK. What are they? Together or something?

Ben: Wish they were. The tension between them is killing us.

Me: I know how you feel. Do you 2 wanna hang back or something? *realizes something* Alright, people. What's changed in your relationship? You've been more lovey-dovey for months now. Spill the beans or else I'm calling Sarah and have her make you.

Julie: Reckon we should tell her?

Ben: It's about time she knows.

Me: Alright. What am I missing?

Ben and Julie: We'll tell you later.

Me: Alright. I'll see you guys after I have a talk with our lovebirds. Make sure you leave a review because, trust me, you do NOT want to deal with Kevin and Sarah. Scary.


	2. Kevin

Me: Sorry we took so long, guys! I had trouble convincing a certain somebody to go first. *looks at Kevin*

Kevin: Will it kill you guys to give me a break already? I can't sing.

Me: First of all, yes it would kill us. Second of all, I can't sing and that doesn't mean that I wouldn't join the girls choir at school and that I wouldn't stop singing after that.

Julie: I'm with her on that one.

Me: And, before we get started, remember how I said last chapter that I would only let them do first verse and chorus? Well, I changed my mind. I'm gonna let you guys do an entire song...as long as it's under 5 minutes.

Ben: Can we get started already? I've seriously been trying to get Kevin to sing this song for months.

Gwen and Sarah: You're not the only one.

Me: Ladies and gentlemen, Kevin Levin with _Know Your Enemy_ by Green Day! WHOO!

Kevin: _Do you know the enemy?  
__Do you know your enemy?  
__Well, gotta know the enemy._

_Do you know the enemy?  
__Do you know your enemy?  
__Well, gotta know the enemy._

_Do you know the enemy?  
__Do you know your enemy?  
__Well, gotta know the enemy._

_Violence is an energy,  
__Against the enemy.  
__Violence is an energy._

_Bringing on the fury.  
__The choir infantry.  
__Revolt against the honour to obey._

_Overthrow the effigy.  
__The vast majority.  
__Burning down the foreman of control._

_Silence is the enemy.  
__Against your urgency.  
__So rally up the demons against your soul._

_Do you know the enemy?  
__Do you know your enemy?  
__Well, gotta know the enemy._

_  
__Do you know the enemy?  
__Do you know your enemy?  
__Well, gotta know the enemy._

_The insurgency will rise.  
__When the blood's been sacrificed.  
__Don't be blinded by the lies  
__In your eyes._

_Violence is the energy.  
__From here to eternity.  
__Violence is an energy.  
__Silence is the enemy.  
__So gimme gimme REVOLUTION!_

_Do you know the enemy?  
__Do you know your enemy?  
__Well, gotta know the enemy._

_Do you know the enemy?  
__Do you know your enemy?  
__Well, gotta know the enemy._

_Do you know the enemy?  
__Do you know your enemy?  
__Well, gotta know the enemy._

_Overthrow the effigy.  
__The vast majority.  
__Burning down the foreman of control._

_Silence is the enemy.  
__Against your urgency.  
__So rally up the demons of your soul!_

*Me, Ben, Julie, Gwen, Sarah, Nelson and you guys are cheering our heads off*

Me: That was awesome!

Gwen: Way to go, Kevin!

Ben: Who knew you could sing!?

Julie, Sarah and Nelson: WHOO!

Me: Who do you guys reckon should sing next?

*everyone turns to Sarah*

Sarah: WHY ME!?

Me: Alright, guys. From now on, I will suggest 2 songs and you decide what she should sing in your reviews. The song with the most votes will be chosen. Here are the choices:

_Ready or Not_ by Cascada

_I Will Always Love You_ by Whitney Houston

The power is in your hands people! Vote! And REVIEW! Otherwise, Ben will turn into Humungosaur and threaton you.

Ben: *turns into Humungosaur* I'm not afraid to do it!


	3. Sarah

Me: Since I only got 2 responses and it was a tie, I decided to choose it my way. I'm gonna do Scissors, Paper, Rock against Julie since I think Sarah should do _I Will Always Love You_ and Julie thinks she should do _Ready or Not_.

*Me and Julie play the game*

Me: Paper covers rock.

Julie: Damn it!

Me: Come on, Jules. I've been nagging Sarah to sing this song all day! And, trust us, people. You do NOT want to know how stubborn Sarah is. Ladies and gentlemen, Sarah Ashford with _I Will Always Love You_ by Whitney Houston!

Sarah: _If I  
Should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go  
But I know  
I'll think of you every step of  
the way__[Instrumental / Sax solo]__[Repeat]_

And I...  
Will always  
Love you, oohh  
Will always  
Love you  
You  
My darling you  
Mmm-mm

Bittersweet  
Memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So good-bye  
Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you  
You need

And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
You, ooh

I hope  
life treats you kind  
And I hope  
you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish you joy  
and happiness  
But above all this  
I wish you love

And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you

I, I will always love  
You....  
You  
Darling I love you  
I'll always  
I'll always  
Love  
You..  
Oooh  
Ooohhh

*everyone starts clapping and cheering*

Me: See!? I told you it would be worthwhile!

Ben: GO, SARAH!

Julie, Nelson, Gwen and Kevin: WHOO HOO!

Me: Next chapter, the person singing will be...*looks at Ben*

Ben: No way! You go up!

Julie: Come on, Ben. I want to hear you sing.

Ben: On second thought, why not?

Me: Here's what I think he should sing:

_21 Guns_ by Green Day

or

_Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) _by Green Day.

Sorry. I'm going mad over Green Day at the moment. What do you guys think? Decide now!


End file.
